gingafandomcom-20200213-history
George
George in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin George and his siblings Ken and Minnie was born as the son of the platoon leader Ben and the female Ohu soldier Cross in the 17th episode. In the Wolf Arc from the manga, George, Ken, Minnie, Chibi and his mother were kidnapped by the wolf Retsuga and taken to the wolves' leader Reima. They were released when his father came to rescue them. George in Ginga Densetsu Weed manga He is Ben and Cross' second son and brother of Ken and Minnie. He left one day with his sister Minnie and got a nap but when he woke up his sister was not with him. He recalled his parents tolding him to look after Minnie because she could get into trouble easily. He found her on a rock in the middle of a raging river, because of snow melting, she tried to swim away but the current drove her to the fall and she drowned in front of her brother's eyes. He blamed himself for this and still has nightmares about it. He has hydrophobia (Fear Of Water). For this reason he went out of Ohu for a really long time before coming back, all scared, he didn't have scars when Minnie died. He is said to be stronger than his older brother Ken and is thought to be even as strong as his father Ben. Afterwards, George headed back to Ohu, where he saves his mother from some intruders who attacked her. He then joins his brother Ken and the Kai-ken, Kagetora in the battle agains Hougen. As they search for Weed and recruit more dogs, they meet Kurotora, Harutora, Nobutora, Shouji, Shigure, Dodo and Buru. Afterwards, they travel together with Harutora and Nobutora from their decision to split up whil Kurotora goes to Gajou with his nephews. George’s group search for Weed and find him fighting with the Shikoku-ken, Tesshin. Afterwards, they heard out together with Weed to find more dogs. In the final battle against Hougen, George tries to protect his parents from the rampaging Hougen in which he fails to as he gets badly wounded. When Hougen falls into a river with Reika, George remembers how his dear sister, Minnie died. He overcomes his fear of water and without thinking of himself or his wounds, he jumps into the river and saves her life. George stays a part of Weed's pack after the death of Hougen. In the Monkey Arc, he was seen in Gin's pack when Sasuke calls for reinforcements to battle Shougun. In Hokkaido arc, he was also in Gin's pack when they go to Hokkaido to battle Victor. Recently in Hybrid Bear arc, he went on the hunt with Kagetora, Ken and Hiro to fight Hybrid Bear. However, this proved to be the toughest challenge when George gets badly wounded as he saves Joe's hunting packmate Bomb by pushing him out of the way from Hybrid Bear's claws. Fortunately, he is saved from getting killed by the bear again when his brother steps in with Ben's aura and a howl to scare it away, he is currently taken to Joe's owner Ninomiya for treatment. Later on in the story, George appears to be alive and after hearing the news of Hybrid Bear's defeat, he escaped from the cage along with Koyuki, Kotetsu, Koujiro and Ridia with the help of Joe. When the dogs were finally reunited with Weed and Jerome (who were seperated at the river after killing Hybrid Bear), George and others went back to their homeland only to hear the news that their father, Ben had died when they were away. George in Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion George appears in the story with very little role as one of the dogs sent out to investigate the problems in Ohu. When the earthquake and volcanic disaster had occurred, what was last seen of George was that he was among the majority of the Ohu Soldiers who fled to safety. Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Salukis Category:Great Danes Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males